Recently, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) including a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, etc., has become more multi-functional and more expensive. Therefore, many users use one MFP in an environment where many MFPs can not be afforded to install on each floor. In this context, the case where a user has forgotten executing printing and does not come to take out the printed paper sheet has been more often present and, therefore, problems have arisen that business operation may be obstructed, because no available ejected-paper tray is present because of printed paper sheets being left, etc.
As a printing system configured by connecting a plurality of client PCs, a printer, and an managing server to a network, for example, a system that enables to check the execution state of a printing job requested to be printed and the state of the printer, is provided by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-325868, etc.
However, according to the above conventional technique, although it can be checked whether the printing job requested to be printed from one of the client PCs has been normally printed, it can not be known whether a printed paper sheet that has been printed is left in the ejected-paper tray can not be known. In addition, a problem may arise that, for an MFP provided with multiple ejected-paper trays, a paper sheet may be erroneously taken away by another person when resembling printed paper sheets have been ejected into adjacent trays.